


ZOOM

by MistressKat



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot summer's day and ice-lollies</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZOOM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = summary

“Hurry up!” Ray hollered through the open car window, rolling a can of pop against his sweaty forehead.

The sun beat down, heavy and relentless like a bouncer’s fist. He really wanted a cold pint, but it wasn’t worth the reaming Tyler would hand out if he caught the two of them sneaking a couple of sly ones on the job.

“Got it!” The triple-coloured lolly in his hand was already melting and Chris licked at his fingers, lips sticky and starting to stain.

Ray felt himself flush, suddenly grateful for the hot weather. At least he had an excuse.


End file.
